The present invention relates to a novel foamable dentifrice composition or, more particularly, to a foamable dentifrice composition containing a unique foaming ingredient for use in cleaning of oral cavities and teeth.
It is conventional that dentifrice compositions such as tooth pastes are formulated with a surface active agent with an object to enhance the cleaning effect for removal of filths in the oral cavity or on teeth. The surface active agent compounded in dentifrice compositions must satisfy various requirements, in addition to the above mentioned cleaning effect as a matter of course, such as adequate foamability, absence of any unpleasant odor or taste, fresh feeling given to the user of the dentifrice, absolute absence of toxicity and irritativeness and the like.
Conventional surface active agents widely used as an ingredient of dentifrice compositions are mostly anionic ones such as sodium lauryl sulfate which, however, has problems that the inducing effect is insufficient and the stability of the enzymes sometimes formulated in dentifrice compositions is decreased thereby.
Non-ionic surface active agents, such as sucrose fatty acid esters and polyglycerin fatty acid esters, are also under use for the same purpose but they are generally inferior in respect of the foamability of the composition as compared with anionic surface active agents though superior thereto in respect of the less adverse influences on the stability of enzymes.
Thus, it is eagerly desired to develop a dentifrice composition having excellent foamability and juicing effect without adverse influences on the stability of enzymes contained therein by overcoming the above mentioned problems and disadvantages in the prior art compositions compounded with conventional surface active agents.